


Chocolate Parfait

by AngelFlower23



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 16:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14429439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower23/pseuds/AngelFlower23
Summary: Molly reconnects with an old friend.





	Chocolate Parfait

**Author's Note:**

> This one was also here before again trying to bring as many stories I can back to the Archive.

This is the story of how one General breaks the hidden truth among best friends. The story of Molly and Nephrite. Hope you all enjoy it was here before but now is being riposted.

Molly was always a quiet girl, well not quiet but unseen by most, as she graduated Junior High and entered High School she saw how even quicker her friend Serena had moved on. She did to with Melvin, for better or worse he was her knight in shinning armor, weather those where made of glasses and geekieness but hey, he was hers. For that she would always be grateful for.

Serena and Darien where talking in his apartment.

"You know Serena after what happened with Galaxia I think we should bring them back."

"Bring who back?" Serena asked with concern her hand on his knee.

"The Generals, I have them in these stones," He shows her the stones in a box he opens for her."With the power of your Silver Crystal and my own Golden Crystal we can bring them back."

"Darien I don't think that is such a good idea." Serena said her eyes with worry. Darien reassured her and with their combined powers and love they reawakened their Generals. Kunsite, Jedite, Zocite and Neprhite where their in the flesh before them.

"You majesties, thank you, we will not fail you again." Kunsite said getting on his left knee, in respect, Neprhite fallowed suit as did the other two. Darien smiled kindly and warmly and told them there was no real need for formalities.

"Now all four of you there's a reason why I called you now, as I've said Galaxia did attack, I'm going to America once again to study in a day from now, I need all four of you here to help Serena in case of any new disturbance, there's much for you to know, so will do our best to keep you up to date."

Kunsite had his icy gray eyes, on both of them with determination to fulfill his new task, to protect his Prince Princess, so he would. "Yes my prince"

Jedite rolled his eyes a bit. "Ok we will protect her and this planet as we did once before, however what about her Scouts."

Neprhite and Kunsite growled softly to themselves, Zocite blushed at the thought of his delicate maiden.

Serena was quick to answer. "Their are no worries, I'm sure between us both we can convince them to accept you four once again, and if there is any indication I'm sure they've missed you as well."

All four of them bowed and Darien said they could stay at his place for the night. They talked about all that had happened since the Dark Kingdom was defeated, not their most gallant of moments but, it was there etched in their past. Serena and Darien let them know about who Sailor Pluto/Tista was, who Sailor Uranus/ Amara, Sailor Neptune/Michelle and Sailor Saturn/Hotaru where. They where surprised to know of that many Scouts existed now. They wondered how all this would play out especially with their past hanging over them like a dark cloud. Once they heard all they needed to know, Darien and Serena went to bed, to be as alone as possible, they had to take advantage of what little time they had after all, plus Darien wanted the boys ti figure themselves out.

Kunsite was sitting in the balcony, as Neprhite and Jedite opened the two sofa beds, Jedite quickly took his space, Neprhite almost fought him, for taking so much space. As Kunsite kept thinking, , Zoicite came to him softly, putting his hand on his shoulder. "I know, you wonder about her, especially after what happened to us and between us, all of us, but really you are the least to worry, is those two that need to worry."

As Zocite mentioned this, Neprhite and Jedite where in a small fight for their side of bed. Kunsite looked at them , wide eyed and *sighs* he walked back inside to settle things between them. Zocite smiled and wondered how would the girls react to them.

"Serena and Darien where there, right? This is real right? Can't be? He's so dreamy, but I can't?" All these where the thoughts going through each of the girls, as the four Generals sat in front of them, in regular clothes to boot. Kunsite was quickly approached by Minako, chattering away."So where, were you hiding all my life." Kunsite blushed, faked coughed in his fist, and answered evenly. "I was as Darien said in a rock." Minako smiled at him, her head tilting just a tad her hair slid to one side of her face softly, He was hooked, line and sinker. No turning back.

Zocite was quiet, as quiet as Ami, but they did talk and say "Well I'm glad you're out of the stones."

"Me too." "Yeah.." "Want to um...go to the library I know there's so much I've yet to know about." Ami's eyes widen in delight and she said sure.

Darien and Serena where happy but now it came to the complexed couples, Nephrite and Jedite where not having such luck.

"You expect me to be ok with you after you took all those kids, in that bus, tricked me and grandpa and where a member of the Dark Kingdom, no don't think so, My Princess and My Prince may be goulable enough but I sure am not!" Rei blasted Jedite right there, in the Arcade. Serena and Darien where besides themselves, they knew this was going to take some time.

On the other side it was worse, way worse, because all you could hear was crickets. Lita was just staring at Neprhite, arms crossed on her chest. Nephrite his hands under his chin, clasped together as he continued staring at her, but then something magical happened. Nephrite spoke the right words.

"I'm a scum, but knowing that I still would hope you would give me a chance once again, my delicate flower." He took her hand in his kissed the top of it, Lita melted and that was that.

Nephrite took the opportunity to whisk Lita away for a bit, they walked outside the Arcade and walked many shops, one of them he saw was Molly's, there she was, attending someone behind the counter, her smile he could still remember. Lita saw his gaze but, just kept walking, she pulled him with her to a flower shop and bakery and they talked about her dreams. She asked him what his dreams where he said "Just to not fuck up again, for our loyalty to stay true, I wouldn't want to loose you. Again."

Lita smiled and continued looking at the flowers, then going to the bakery for some treats.

Molly as always was closing her Jewelry Store when someone unsuspecting closed in on her, they put a hand over her mouth, and tilt her head back, they sucked energy off her, and took her to the park, she tried opening her eyes, once they where opened, she saw, was that? It can't be? "Neprite!" Molly screamed at the shock of him being there defending her once again. There he was fighting these monsters, though they where just one it could multiply and be in different directions, All the scouts where there, from Pluto, to Neptune, Mars, Venus all of them fighting this random Yuma. At last Eternal Sailor Moon blasted them all with her scepter and they all stood where they where. Jedite tried to approach Sailor Mars but she shrugged him off. Sailor Jupiter went running towards Neprhite but stopped mid way, there she saw what was in part her fears, that after getting him back she might loose him again, but she knew Molly well, and she would never jeopardize Melvin or their baby to be.

Nephrite extends his hand to Molly, she takes it hesitantly. As he pulls her up, she falls on his chest and waiting arms crying as she did once. You could see in Mercury's and Mars eyes the un shed knowing tears, Mars getting angry and Mercury sad, but it was Eternal Sailor Moon that shocked them, right then and there, she di transformed. In front of her best friend, she walked up to where Molly and Nephrite where and held Molly as she too cried. Cried for tears long ago, cried for all the secrets held, cried for whatever future may hold for them all.

Once Molly had composed herself she looked at him, those eyes, "Hey Molly."

"Nephrite I thought, i'd never see you again."

"I know I can explain.."

"No need, you're needed by Serena is ok, I'm glad you're fine."

"Wait Molly you knew?" Serena says dumbfounded.

Sailor Pluto just smiles to herself. Sailor Venus sees it and chuckles.

"Of course I did why else would Sailor Moon not hit me with her Tiara? Anyways I'm ok really I'm however.." Molly said,

"Yes?!" They all asked.

"You still owe me a chocolate parfait."

They all started laughing one by one, even Sailor Saturn laughed, Serena hugged Molly and Nephrite asked if he could please escort Molly home. They all agreed, on their way their they stopped for a chocolate parfait just the two of them, they laughed they talked about what Molly's been up to, and they said goodbye but not forever this time.


End file.
